


Bedtime Stories

by GhostGirl3000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl3000/pseuds/GhostGirl3000
Summary: Just a quick one-shot base on Anna and Sans. If you wanna learn more about Anna, you can do so here: https://ghostgirl3000.deviantart.com/art/Anna-Drake-Reference-715469031This story is set in a timeline where Anna is reunited with Frisk after a true-pacifist completion, and lives with her and Toriel on the surface.





	Bedtime Stories

"And the three billy-goats gruff lived happily ever after. The end."  
Anna closed the book and looked down at Frisks droopy eyes.  
"I like that one," Frisk whispered, "But I prefer fluffy bunny."  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fluffy bunny?"  
"Yeah." She lazily smiled, eyes closing over and voice muffled by a yawn. "It's Papyrus's favourite too. Sans used to read it to us."  
"Sans did?" Anna asked, slightly taken aback.  
"Yeah. Every night... I was... in... the... underground."  
With those last words dragged out, Frisk drifted to sleep. Anna placed the book back on the self and headed downstairs. As she reached the  
living room, Toriel removed her glasses and placed her own book down on her lap.  
"Is the little one asleep now, my child?" She asked in her usual, calming tone.  
"Yeah, she is."  
Anna slouched down onto the couch, twiddling her thumbs. Toriel, motherly instincts kicking in, spoke up. "Anna, what seems to be troubling you?"  
Anna smiled and shrugged, but when Toriel's stern look didn't falter, she sighed. "Frisk stayed with you in the Underground, right?"  
"For a time, yes. Then once again when we left, and before we found you."  
Anna sat up. "For a time?" She asked.  
"Yes. She stayed with me after she first fell." Her eyes drifted from Anna to her feet as she continued. "However, when she finally left the ruins, I was unable to  
go with her. I had to stay behind incise another was to fall. For the next month or so, I was unaware of her well being." She sighed, her breath laced  
with guilt. "When word reached me that she was alive and well, but approaching Asgor, I could no longer wait and hope. I quickly left the ruins,  
making my way to the capital to ensure her safety, at least for her final encounter underground. I could not let her face him alone." She paused, before finally lifting her head with  
a relieved smile, "But she freed us. The barrier was gone, and she seemed unaware of where to go next. Thusly, she stayed with me once more  
while the move above ground was organised. Once we were here, she told me of you. We all set out to find you, and here we all are."  
Anna nodded thoughtfully, still slightly confused. "So, where was she for that whole month?"  
"As I said, I initially had no idea. However, I have been informed that she stayed with various people over her travels; Undyne, Alphys, but she  
frequently returned to Snowddin to stay with Sans and Papyrus."

Anna nodded once more. "Thank you Toriel."  
Toriel smiled, "You are most welcome, my child." She glanced up at the clock before moving her book from her lap to the side table and then getting to her feet.  
"It is rather late, I think I shall retire to my bedroom." She took two steps, stopping in front of Anna with a loving smile. "You should do the same."  
She sighed. "Yeah, probably. I'll go in a minute. G'night Toriel."  
"Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

The next day was another scheduled visit to the Skelebros for games and spaghetti. Frisk insisted that these visits occur at least twice a week, or  
she would tell Toriel about Anna closing the door on Frisks fingers. It was an honest accident, but not one worth facing the wrath of an angry goat-mum.

So, for the second time this week, Anna found herself on the doorstep of the inappropriately festive house, with Frisk rushing passed her to throw open the door.  
A shrill "HUMAN" welcomed her, as Anna slowly followed.

"AH!" Papyrus called, "I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE BIGGER HUMAN AS WELL. HELLO HUMAN SISTER!"  
Anna waved shaking her head ever so slightly at the lack of names or volume control. "Hello taller skeleton." She smiled. "How are you?"  
"I AM FANTASTIC, AS ALWAYS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS KNOWN FOR HIS HEFTY CHEER AND GOODWILL, OF COURSE."  
"Of course."  
Kneeling to make eye contact, Papyrus turned his attention to Frisk. "I HAVE AN EXCELLENT DAY OF HANGOUTS PREPARED, I EVEN PURCHASED A NEW YARD GAME!"  
"Really?!" Frisk chirped, bouncing on her heals, "What is it?!"  
"I WAS NOT SURE AT FIRST. IT SEEMS TO BE SOME SORT OF DISK, BUT THE CLERK ASSURED ME THAT IT IS ALL THE RAGE WITH HUMAN CHILDREN!"

As the two wandered out to the kitchen to discuss the logistics of the noble Frisbee, Anna silently chuckled and flopped down onto the couch. She  
was left with her thoughts for only a moment before the second skeleton lazily made his way down the stairs. "Mornin' Buttercup." He yawned.  
"Afternoon." She replied, tapping her watch.  
Sans shrugged. "Eh. Close enough." He dragged his feet along the carpet before thumping into the seat next to her. The pair sat in a fairly comfortable  
silence before Anna spoke up.  
"So, I hear you can out do my story telling abilities?"  
He shrugged again, not even opening his eyes to answer. "Don't read too much into it. Just years of practice."  
She snorted, turning her body to face him. "Yeah, but not years with Frisk."  
"Nah. But she's easy to please."  
Anna paused for a moment. "You really did look out for her, didn't you?"  
Finally opening his eyes, Sans met Anna's gaze. "I promised, didn't I?"  
"But you didn't just make sure she was safe, you checked in on her. Read to her every night, even when she wasn't with you. You made sure she was happy."  
"Well... yeah." He muttered, eyes drifting to any space other than Anna's.  
His eyes snapped back to hers, however, when she leaned over to place her hand on top of his. "Thank you."  
It was a simple gesture, but enough for Sans's soul to do a full triple back flip. The genuine gratitude in her eyes caused his breath to hitch in the back of his  
throat for just a second before she sat back again.  
"Yeah... uh... No problem, kid." He mumbled.  
Anna hummed contently for a moment, "I think I'm starting to see why she liked you around so much."  
He smirked, "Well, I can see why she'd wanna get back to you so bad."  
There was another silence, but far more tense than the last. And yet, far better. The pair looked to each other, with small genuine smiles, neither wishing to end the moment.  
Eyelids almost as heavy as the air around them, they felt the familiar pull in their chests in sync, as they slowly grew closer. "Sans, I-"  
"HUMAN SISTER, WE HAVE DECIDED TO- OH. YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE SANS." They quickly sat stiff as boards and as far away from each other as possible  
as Papyrus burst in with Frisk on his shoulders. "IT IS NOT GOOD TO SLEEP IN SO LATE, YOU KNOW."  
"I know bro," Sans grinned, behaviour utterly back to its usual self, "It's nap my intention to bother you. I know I'd bedder try harder."  
"EXACTLY SO. IF YOU PREFER I COULD-...SANS, PLEASE!"  
"What?"  
"YOU KNOW FINE WELL!"  
And with that, the day continued as normal.


End file.
